


無事生非

by Oroku



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 一台試圖討論感情的小破車。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	無事生非

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *ABO，可能與現實不符。  
> *Breddy_E-Alpha/B-Beta  
> 

*發生時間點設定在"[來日方長"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848632)之後，"[Practice paid for-1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927196/chapters/52335688)" 之前，有興趣的話可以順便點擊看看~

\--

薄荷冷冽的氣味一早就不間斷的飄散在空氣中，從各個縫隙鑽入每一個空間。Eddy在自己的房間裡，躺在床上靜靜的品味著。Eddy根本不用去聞，Brett的氣息已經濃烈到把他整個團團包圍。

Alpha通常對除了自己以外的氣味特別敏感，本能的想排除或是侵略不屬於自己的費洛蒙。但是Eddy卻覺得被Brett的費洛蒙包圍的感覺很好，甚至再壓迫一些也沒關係。

他的Brett在緊張，情緒過大的起伏會導致費洛蒙不受控的釋放。幸好Beta的費洛蒙還不夠濃烈到被他人察覺——除非有親密接觸過，才會對彼此的氣味瞭若指掌。

只有我能享受到這個盛宴。

獨自佔有的竊喜總是在Eddy心中隱密的鼓躁著，只有他曾經與Brett深入接觸到能夠了解Brett各種情緒的變化。也幸好只有他，不然Eddy無法想像要是有另一個傢伙也知道Brett的味道，他會不會因為嫉妒而做出過於極端的舉動。

悄悄的釋放一點具有安撫意味的費洛蒙，酸澀又甜蜜的柑橘味順著空氣流動，與草本植物的氣味融合著。

琴聲停下來，Brett察覺到Eddy已經醒來，隨即Eddy的手機就收到訊息。

［吵到你了嗎？］

［不會，我很享受❤️❤️❤️］  
［不給我個早安吻嗎？😙😘］

［...］

［既然醒了就陪我練一段吧］

Eddy搔搔頭，從床鋪上慢慢的翻身坐起，真是不解風情的beta，至少回個圖案意思一下吧。

Eddy以為他們已經從好朋友進入到戀人關係了，但Brett的態度卻沒什麼改變。心情好的時候會一起說幹話瞎扯，有其他事在忙的時候就變得十分冷淡，跟以前完全一樣。更何況他們現在已經算是同居狀態了吧？到了晚上還是互道晚安後回到各自的房間。Eddy想像過交往後的情況，例如起床後看到戀人的睡臉、和戀人交換早安吻，或是被戀人的親吻喚醒的狀況從來都沒發生過！

他曾經跟Brett抗議過至少晚上一起睡吧，但Brett只是說需要為即將到來的演出練習，怕晚上會吵到Eddy，就把Eddy的積極爭取迴避掉了。

"我們以前也沒睡同一個房間啊？" Brett十分不了解Eddy執著的點是什麼。

我們以前甚至住在不同地方呢！  
Eddy突然發覺他和Brett似乎在某方面的認知有很大的分歧。

他自認Brett很在意他，至少當他們不在彼此身邊的時候Eddy能從各個地方感受到Brett十分需要他。他以為那是一種愛的表現，例如無時無刻都想要對方在身邊。  
甚至當他用了點小花招嚐到Brett的味道，Brett也沒有任何反抗的接受。Eddy很了解沒有人能強迫Brett接受任何事，除非他自己想要。他以為這代表Brett跟他的想法是一樣的？

" 你們有談過這件事嗎？"  
當Eddy和Ray嘟嘟囊囊的抱怨時，Ray冷不防的提出疑問。

"呃....沒有？我是說..."

在Ray誇張上揚的眉毛，瞪大眼睛的直視下，Eddy也覺得有點不對勁了。"我是說...well.... 我們不常談到感情這一塊...."

"在你已經覺得你們是戀人的情況下？！不然你們平常都會說些什麼啊？總會在道晚安的時候說聲我愛你吧？！"

"說...說些像是新遊戲破關了，今天已經練琴幾小時，下一個影片的主題企劃由誰來想...."

"OH. MY. GOSH...! "

在Ray不可置信的驚呼中，Eddy越說越心虛，"...我愛你我們本來就會互相說了呀..."

當Ray的問題快延伸到床上事務的時候他就藉故先離開了，臨走前Ray瞭然的憐憫眼神讓Eddy十分不悅。

沒錯，沒錯。從聖誕節後他們再也沒有更親密的接觸了，Brett對這方面本來就不是特別在意，而暫時標記後alpha本能上的安全感讓Eddy也不會急於再多要求什麼，於是就成為現在這個局面。

在他逐漸想要有所求的時候，200萬訂閱數的約定越來越接近，喔，這個演奏柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲的承諾還是他擅自幫Brett許下的，Eddy深刻體會到什麼叫拿石頭砸自己的腳。

時間就在獨奏家沒日沒夜的練習，Eddy努力改編樂曲與練習伴奏部份之間流逝。

於是這天來臨了。

從沒預料到的觀看人數、即將發生需要聚精會神的演奏、早已熟悉無比的譜曲和樂句，與緊張、焦慮、睡眠不足、亢奮、過剩的咖啡因和腎上腺素一起揉捏成一塊硬核，梗塞在Brett的喉管，並且延伸到胸膛中。

他把手指輕輕放在頸子上，感受著失控的跳動，他試圖讓不由自主急速跳動的脈搏緩和下來。

深——呼——吸——

沒有辦法，在努力撐起的笑容下，汗濕冰冷的手指觸感讓他更加難以放鬆。

"我好緊張，喔天啊！我的手全是汗！" Brett忍不住說些什麼來緩解喉嚨鼻腔裡快窒息的感受，Eddy突然伸手搭在他的手腕上，笑著看他一眼。

"你的手好抖。" Brett詫異的說，畢竟Eddy看起來一點都不緊張，他的手乾燥暖和，但卻無法掩飾的顫抖著。

"開始囉。" Eddy沒多說什麼，拉了個單音後連開始的吸氣都沒響起，在一聲刻意搞笑的顫抖琴音後突然開始演奏。Brett愣了一下擠出微笑，隨後跟進音樂裡。

接下來的一個小時像是一場夢境，雖然剛開始差點變成惡夢，但隨即成為了他們從未體驗過的美夢。在四萬人前演奏協奏曲，老天，誰能想得到呢？緊張難免，但更多的是又立下一個嶄新里程碑的自豪感。

Brett還處在興奮狀態，他的額頭濡溼，新剪的短瀏海已經完全被汗水浸潤；他的雙頰透著亢奮的紅暈，嘴唇從剛開始的蒼白乾澀因為經歷了有如衝刺跑步一小時的演奏，反倒透著運動後紅潤的光澤。

"沒想到我們真的完成了...哇真熱，我流了好多汗！" Brett抽著面紙擦拭額頭和臉上，以及脖子上過多的汗水，同時也喋喋不休的說著自己的感想、感謝與不可思議。

Eddy時不時附和著，他也處於一個輕飄飄的喜悅狀態，哈，他們真的完成了，Brett美妙的演出沒有被他破壞。他覺得他們配合的挺好的，有些小差錯也瑕不掩瑜，最後一個樂章的激烈演奏讓他有種體力透支的虛脫感，相信Brett也一樣。

他們在直播結尾的時候選擇和觀眾聊天而不是應要求再度演奏，除了體力和琴弓的原因之外，Brett也察覺到Eddy的不對勁。

Eddy顫抖的太厲害了。

鄭重的關掉直播後，Brett回頭擔心的問， "Eddy，你還好嗎？是不是太累了？"

"其實也沒那麼累...." Eddy愣愣看著自己不住發抖的手，突然想到自己昨天緊張的睡不著，又不想因為自己過於緊張的情緒波動造成費洛蒙過度釋放影響到Brett，半夜起來吃了應急的抑制劑。

該不會劑量太強了吧？Eddy確定他有服用這一季的長效抑制劑，難道是兩種不同藥效的抑制劑產生什麼交互作用嗎？

當緊張和興奮的情緒漸漸散去後，隨即而來的是一股煩躁感。他應該要和Brett一起擁抱歡呼，整理一下再出門慶祝今天成功的演出，然後回家好好睡個三天三夜。但是現在他突然覺得很無趣，為什麼他要那麼拘謹緊張呢？他只是想對Brett...

Eddy伸出手想碰觸Brett，沒想到Brett閃開了。

"你幹嘛？我現在全身是汗。喔我得去沖個澡，真的太難受了！" Brett背對著Eddy，把小提琴小心翼翼的放回琴盒，"你的弓螺旋紐是不是壞了？dude，弓毛幾乎都跑出來了太誇張啦，我們要找個時間去修理一下...."

發現Eddy沒有回應，Brett挑挑眉，轉過身想問他是怎麼了。 "Eddy，你.... "

Brett發現自己的嘴被一隻手從後方摀住，強大的拉力讓他不受控的往後跌，"Wow！Are you crazy---？？！！ "

他的背和Eddy的前胸緊緊靠著，Eddy的右手禁錮著他的脖頸，不難受但讓Brett感受到一絲危險，他可以直接感受到Eddy過高的體溫和急速的心跳。

他的下巴被抬高，強迫性的動作讓Brett不由得皺眉。Eddy的鼻尖在他的腺體旁嗅聞著，不等Brett發出抗議就被狠狠的咬了一口。

"Fuck off!!! "

本來只是想抱怨一下的Brett因為疼痛而忍不住大喊。"Fuck!!!! 你幹嘛咬我？！！"

"不准...."

"不准你躲開我。"

\-------------

Brett自認為很能揣摩Eddy的心理以及生理狀況，畢竟是從小一起長大的好哥兒們，就算是Eddy打了個噴嚏他也能知道等下晚餐Eddy會想吃什麼，又比如年少時碰到alpha費洛蒙失控的發情期，Brett也能準確找到Eddy擺放抑制劑的位置來阻止混亂。雖然有點誇大，但他總是能夠推測出Eddy的想法。

所以當Eddy咬住他的腺體時，Brett其實是懊惱大於恐懼的，他不知道這會發生。

要是他沒有把全部心力都放在這首曲子上，或許他可以發現Eddy的不對勁，或許他昨晚睡不著的時候應該起床跟Eddy聊聊，而不是害怕打擾到對方的睡眠而無所動作。

...也或許他不要害怕成年alpha帶給他的本能壓制，Eddy依然是Eddy，不是什麼可怕的怪物，他明明已經發現Eddy的費洛蒙變得十分不穩定。

這是一個奇妙的體驗，被臨時標記後Brett和Eddy彷彿建立了一種特殊的連結。之前他可以靠長久以來的生活習慣加上推理猜測來判斷Eddy某些舉動的含義，臨時標記後他彷彿只要特別去意識就可以察覺Eddy當下的想法。這是心電感應嗎？還是讀心術？太可怕了，他可不想連Eddy什麼時候上廁所都知道，同樣也不想讓Eddy隨時知道自己在想些什麼。

所以就算是他發現Eddy的情緒在這個月變得起伏很大，突然的焦慮又或是突然很開心，Brett只想隔絕掉這些知覺，好好專心在即將到來的挑戰上。他應該要警覺這是費洛蒙失控的前兆，會導致突發發情期的到來。

至於是什麼導致Eddy的費洛蒙失控，Brett現在也無法推敲原因了。

被咬住腺體後，Brett馬上奮力推開Eddy，衝出工作室跑向Eddy房間找緊急抑制劑，他知道Eddy會把藥品放在哪裡，只要在alpha失控前阻止他...

Brett覺得自己近年來從來沒有跑得那麼快過，在快打開Eddy的房門時，alpha的手卻已經抓到Brett的腰，從身後把他圈在懷裡。

"你一直在逃，唉，Brett。" Eddy低頭在他耳邊輕聲嘆氣，炙熱的氣息帶著草屑香氣讓Brett耳朵敏感的變紅，因為他同時感受到抵在他身後的熱源。

"你知道我在想什麼嗎？Fuck... Yeah, I really wanna fuck you. "

"Eddy不如我們好好談談..." Brett試圖轉身，或許Eddy還有理智能跟他對話，他想跟Eddy說抱歉，夥伴的精神生理狀況他不應該忽略，他們最近真的除了公事上的交流以外，比較少說說自己心裡的想法。

"Nah."

Brett快被煩死了，他被壓在Eddy的床上，床的主人一直不停的哭泣，淚水流到他們相觸的鼻息及嘴間。發出嗚咽聲的Eddy彷彿受了多大的委屈，可是下身狠厲的動作和他可憐兮兮的面部表情完全相反。

"對不起...Brett...嗚...不准你不理我...對不起...." Eddy語無倫次的說著抱歉的話語，討好似的舔著Brett的額際和鬢角，彷彿想把Brett流過的汗水都舔舐乾淨，並且偶爾輕咬著他的嘴唇，Brett很困惑為什麽他可以同時間做那麼多事。

身上的alpha努力動作著，說爽的話是蠻爽的，但Brett覺得全身黏答答的充滿各種體液讓他很難受，就算認命開始解決Eddy的發情期，他還是比較想先洗澡。

"我知道你不願意，嗚....就這一次吧...之後我們還是好朋友，嗯，我已經知道要怎麼快速消除臨時標記了...我們可以不用再這樣....嗯呃嗚嗚嗚...." Eddy已經哭到上氣不接下氣，一張還算端正的臉扭曲不已，淚水幾乎糊了Brett一臉。

這是什麼分手砲的發言啊？Brett匪夷所思的皺眉，伸手把Eddy的臉推開。Eddy根本沒有用力制住他，讓Brett能輕易的挺身坐在Eddy身上俯瞰著他。

"我沒有不願意。" 體位的變化讓Brett有些不適應，Eddy的陰莖直挺挺的存在感十足，他稍微移動一下屁股，想躲開那個難受的搔癢感。"老天，你可以做任何事，Eddy！我只是...我不知道，我還以為那個鬼標記讓你可以知道我的想法？我這個beta都能察覺到你的情緒變化了..."

Eddy的右手摀著自己的嘴，左手扶著Brett的腰，泛淚的眼睛被天花板的燈光照得閃閃發亮，他吸吸鼻子，"我又不是神仙可以通靈...."

" Well，看來你真的沒辦法，所以我他媽的現在想要洗個澡，卻還是被塞了個玩意坐在你身上。" Brett又動了動，陰莖半軟不硬的搭在Eddy的肚子上，他縮了下肛門，然後發現體內的東西又開始逐漸漲大。

"..... 我可以做任何事？"

"當然...不對，不是任何事！" Brett察覺到這句話有點危險，急忙修正，"你可以問我，然後做任何經過我同意的事。 "

" 哼...那我想讓你舒服。" Eddy帶有鼻音撒嬌的說，他突然挺腰撞上Brett剛剛一直試圖躲避的一點。"可以嗎？Brett？"

" Holy shit！" beta體內的敏感地方被準確的襲擊，Brett渾身顫抖無法再撐住，發軟倒在Eddy身上。" 你不要...這麼突然....啊..."

"你還沒同意，是我做得還不夠好嗎？嗯？Brett，我要聽你說..." Eddy任由Brett伏在身上，腰部向上強力的頂弄著，他的手從Brett的後腰撫摸到他的臀部，不住的揉捏。他釋放著Brett最喜愛的費洛蒙，酸澀的青橙氣息讓Brett的四肢發軟，他開始渴望的喘息，潤滑劑在進出中讓他們的股間更是一團混亂。

"我錯了，Bretty，我怎麼那麼蠢？直接問你也比自己煩惱來的強......所以回答我嘛，我做得對嗎？" Eddy在Brett的唇邊啄問，在屁股上肆虐的手指居然想和他的陰莖一起進入Brett的體內抽插，緊繃的感覺讓Brett忍不住發出驚訝的喘氣聲

" Eddy！Stop it！這樣太多...啊...." Brett努力想用手肘把身體撐高，但Eddy一個不規律的撞擊又讓他手腳發軟，他被alpha的費洛蒙刺激的渾身發熱，身上的汗水不住流下。

"說好嘛，Brett，你整個人要融化了嗎？都濕透了..." Eddy手指嘗試性的在Brett的體內轉了一圈後，察覺到Brett過於緊張就抽出來了，他坐起身，舔了舔帶有beta味道的手指，帶著鼻音輕聲詢問。

Brett已經全身無力了，他的全部都向Eddy敞開，除了身體，還有被他刻意忽略的臨時標記。在這瞬間，Eddy確實感受到Brett什麼都可以的允許，那個硬殼包裹的核心此刻像酥皮一般鬆脆香甜，只等待被全部搗碎。

Eddy將Brett的雙腿分別夾在手臂兩邊，再次整個人覆在他的身上。"抱著我。" 他把Brett的手搭在自己的頸脖間，開始全力衝刺，Brett的陰莖在兩人的胸腹之間不停的被摩擦晃動。

"...啊...." Brett在一聲低啞的呼喊後射了出來，沒想到Eddy在結形成的前一刻也抽了出來，肉眼看著底部澎大的陰莖確實帶給Brett不小的衝擊。

哇真的是怪物，這東西剛剛怎麼在他身體裡面的？

Eddy懶懶的向後靠，他的眼眶還帶著剛剛的濕潤，舔舔有些乾澀的嘴唇。"有時間亂想還不快來幫我打出來。"

雖然身體還沒被滿足，但心裡的滿足已經足夠撫慰他的煩躁感。他像得到珍貴禮物的孩子，在精緻的包裝周圍徘徊，捨不得動手打開華美的禮物。

" 你可以射進來的。" 射精後的愉悅時光讓Brett也懶洋洋的不想動作。他奮力脫掉整件濕透的上衣，露出汗涔涔的上半身，他的陰莖就算射精了還是受alpha費洛蒙的影響微勃著。

"下次吧，今天我們都累了，成結體力消耗太大。" Eddy看著Brett湊過來，沒有拒絕他低頭幫忙口交的動作。事實上，現在的滿足感讓Brett無論對他做什麼都能讓他射出來。

" eww, 想到這東西剛剛還在我裡面就不太想含。" Brett還在半真半假的抱怨，他其實也不確定口交該怎麼做，只是一直吸吮著散發出迷人費洛蒙氣味的陰莖。

Eddy示意Brett不用再動作，打算自己打出來，沒想到在即將脫離Brett的口腔時又被他作勢吞回去。在Eddy驚訝的表情中，一股帶有濃烈木屑果皮氣味和腥味的白濁液體被Brett吞進張開的嘴裡，又有一些噴濺到他的鏡片及臉上。

"Brett！" Eddy急忙抽了很多張面紙，把Brett的眼鏡拿下擦拭他的臉，"你在幹嘛啊！"

"想試試看傳說中的顏射囉，" Brett不在乎的任由Eddy擦他的臉，偶爾壓迫到鼻子才難受的皺眉。

"還有我不是說想嚐嚐你的味道嗎？" Brett狀似美味的舔了舔嘴角。"還不賴。"

Eddy再次體認到自己永遠也無法理解Brett在想什麼。

但就算是這樣，他們還是能夠毫無保留的信任彼此，而他唯一能夠做到的，就是有疑惑時不要畏懼開口和Brett交流。生活中太多難題需要煩惱了，顯得標記與否在他們之間根本不具有那麼大的重要性。他能察覺到Brett在不同樂章中想要表達的詮釋，同樣也能得到Brett肯定的反饋。他想跟Brett建立的不只是等級性別造成的標記關係，但在那之上還能有什麼呢？

至少他已經知道Brett願意包容他做任何事，而這是只專屬於他的權利。

End.

\--

*設定是除了壓力造成情緒起伏之外，將長效抑制劑和緊急抑制劑同時服用會有拮抗作用，兩者都會導致突發性發情期發生。

*十分老梗的戀愛糾結，但我好愛這種老梗劇情😂於是讓Eddy予取予求的Brett黑眼圈越來越重....

*好喜歡Ray！設定Ray是帶領年輕alpha走入成人世界的alpha前輩 :D


End file.
